The Heart of a Trainer,an Amourshipping story
by Ikcatcher
Summary: After the disappointing loss at the Unova League,Ash turns his attention to the Kalos region to compete in the Kalos League.But when he meets up with an old childhood friend,he will find out about a feeling that had never crossed his mind till now
1. Kalos,where dreams and adventures begin!

This is your captain speaking,we will be arriving in the Kalos region is sunny and the temperature is around 30 degrees would like to thank you for flying with us and we hope you have a great day."The captain of the plane announced over the intercom."Hear that Pikachu?"A raven haired trainer said."Just a few more minutes till our next journey awaits!""Pika pika!"Pikachu,his loyal companion said while holding his fist up in the air in determination."Is this what you do every time you go to a new region Ash?"Alexa,a journalist from Kalos who was traveling with Ash for awhile before coming back said to the raven haired trainer."Yup" Ash said with excitement in his face."Pikachu and I are always seeking for a new region to explore so we could make new friends,meet new Pokemon and challenge the League on our quest to become a Pokemon Master!

"I see" Alexa said while she smiled at the young man's determination."I'm sure you're going to make new friends and meet lots and lots of new Pokemon."Did you know,Ash?"she said."The Kalos region is known for its romantic atmosphere and Lumiose City is called "The City of Love,or "The City of Amour as the locals like to call it."Alexa said with a sheepish looking smile on her face."Wow,I never knew that."Ash said while looking out the plane window to see the Kalos region below."So,do you have a crush on anyone Ash?"Alexa said in a jokingly tone."Who,me?""Well uh,I'm not so sure actually."Ash said in a embarrassingly tone."I'm just messing with you Ash"she said."And besides,I'm sure one day you'll meet someone you like.""Yeah I guess so."Ash said while looking at Pikachu who was staring in awe at the new region that they will be arriving soon.

Meanwhile,in a town not far.A certain young girl named Serena is preparing to start her day.

"I hope today would be interesting."she said to herself while looking outside her window to see her mother's Flecthling flying walked back to her bedside and opened a drawer that was underneath her night stand to reveal a number of trinkets she had gotten from other regions while traveling with her mother on Ryhorn racing top was a ticket to board the Royal and her mother had received it from a "Mr Stern" when her mother won in a Ryhorn race to it were a bunch of shards that she found while in the underground tunnels of those was a Soot Sack that she had gotten while on her trip to unfortunately never got the chance to collect soot and make something out of it because of a race her mother was competing in Fallabor the sack however were a bunch of Apricorns that she collected from the Johto never knew what were these used for but she heard of a man living in Johto that was able to make Pokeballs out of Apricorns

Lastly,below all the other trinkets was a handkerchief she had received from that raven haired boy in the summer camp from Kanto all those years ago."What was he doing now?"she thought as she quietly gazed at the blue handkerchief with a Pokeball symbol on it."Is he a trainer,who is traveling from region to region?""Or is he a Pokemon Breeder,he seems kind enough to be doing that."One of Serena's wishes is to be able to meet up with that boy again and return the handkerchief back to him,she had sort of develop feelings for may seem dumb but something about that boy made her feel... wish was to one day be able to return the handkerchief to him and thank him for what he had done for her back when they were..."Serena!""You better come down quickly or you would be practicing on an empty stomach."her mother said impatiently from downstairs."Sigh,coming mother."she said in a sarcastic placed back the handkerchief into the drawer and went downstairs with the boy still in her mind,little did she know her wish would come true later that day.


	2. Lumiose City Pursuit

It had only been a few hours since Ash had arrived in the Kalos region,but he has already made a name for himself as the boy who saved Lumiose City from a rampaging Garchomp and jumped off Prism Tower to save his about a dozen interviews from reporters of many different news stations and a medical checkup at the Pokemon Center,Ash was finally able to leave."Ash!"Clemont,an inventor whom he met shortly after arriving in Lumiose City came running towards him along with his younger sister,Bonnie who was a energetic girl that likes Pokemon."We were so worried about you after they took you to the Pokemon Center."Clemont said while panting,he may be a genuis but he sure wasn't the greatest runner."Well if you weren't so slow climbing down the tower big brother we could have see him sooner!."Bonnie said with an annoyed tone while looking at her brother who had collapsed on the floor from all the running."It's nothing to worry about guys,me and Pikachu are alright now,right Pikachu?"Ash said while looking at the electric mouse that was on his shoulder."Pika pi!"Pikachu said felling refreshed after being treated at the Pokemon Center."How could you say that after what just happened to the two of you!"the two blonde siblings said with shock expressions on their faces."Me and Pikachu had experienceed countless close call moments throughout our journey,but i never thought I would have one this soon in the Kalos region."Ash said recalling his countless near-death experiences throughout the multiple regions he had traveled ,a black car rolled towards them at the driver's window rolled down to reveal Professor Sycamore,the region's professor driving it."Get in."he said while waving a friendly wave at them.

"They're starting to call you "The Hero of Lumiose" now."Sycamore said in a somewhat serious tone to Ash who was seating in the front seat while Clemont and Bonnie in the back seat."What you did there was both brave and reckless"he continued."If it wasn't for that Mega Blazikan who knows what would have happened.""Wait,Mega Blazikan?!"Clemont and Bonnie both said now focusing their attention to what the Professor has to say."I have heard rumours of a man and his Blazikan that roam Lumiose City and helping those in need,but I never thought they were true till now.""Interesting."Clemont said."I have also heard the rumours and all the people call him the "Blazikan man" since he wears a Blazikan mask."Wow,that's so cool!"Bonnie said with sparkles in her eyes."When I grow up,I want to be like the Blazikan man!"she said with excitement on her face."I'm sure you will Bonnie!"Ash said while giving her the thumbs up."You can stay at the lab if you want."Sycamore said."Although it won't be pretty since Garchomp blew up half the lab."

"That boy,no it couldn't be!"Serena said as she saw the TV news about the boy who had save Lumiose City from a rampaging Garchomp and had jumped off Prism Tower to save his Pikachu,She never thought it would have been quickly ran upstairs to her room and opened her drawer that contained the handkerchief."Is it really you though..."she said to herself softly while holding the handkerchief in her was only one way to find out wether it really was him all this time."I'm going to start my Pokemon journey."she said to herself while clenching the handkerchief /div


	3. A battle of aerial mobility

"There it is,the Sycamore Research Lab."Serena said as she gazed up at the large building that was in Lumiose had left for her Pokemon journey in the morning and had reach Lumiose City by late noon with no problems at Serena was surprised that she managed to come all the way here without a Pokemon."I hope he's still there so I can see if it's really him."Serena said as she happily skipped towards the front has noticed that the labs exterior was in pretty bad windows,debris on the ground and a large hole in the wall,probably from the Garchomp no doubt."She opened the big doors to reveal a giant room with a corridor to the right and a staircase in front."Hello?"Serena called out."Is anyone here?"to which she was only replied with silence."I guess they are on their lunch break."Serena thought as she looked around the room again to see if anyone was as she was about to leave and come back later to get her Pokemon,she heard footsteps coming from down the corridor."I'm coming."the voice said which was revealed to be Professor Sycamore himself."Ah,Professor Sycamore!"Serena said as she turned around to greet him."Hi there,from the looks of it you must be a new trainer and you want to receive your first Pokemon?"the professor said."Yup,I want to start my Pokemon journey!"Serena said in an excited tone."That's the spirit."the Professor said while giving a thumbs up.

"Sorry about the mess by the way."the professor are still repairing the damages our Garchomp caused yesterday.""Wait,that was your Garchomp?!"Serena said with a shock expression on her face."Yeah,some strange people came into our labs yesterday and tried to control the Garchomp by attaching a collar on its neck to control it but were blasted off when Garchomp was unable to control his own power.""I see..."Serena said when she finally remembered what she wanted to ask the professor about."Oh,and by the way professor I would like to know about the boy who saved the Garchomp.""Oh,you meant Ash?"the professor said."Ash!"Serena thought."So it really was you all this time!"She suddenly felt happy because her childhood friend was in the Kalos region."Unfortunately,he has already left.""What?!"Serena said with a shock and disappointed look on her face."He said he was going to challenge the Gym in Santelune City if you're quick you might be able to catch up to him.""Santelune City?!"Serena thought."But I was just there awhile ago!""How did I not bump into him on the way here?!"Brushing those aside,she just gave a simple nod to the professor.

"So,don't you want to get your first Pokemon?"he said."That's the reason why you're here in the first place right?""Oh,right."She had completely forgotten that she still needed to get her first Pokemon."Bring out the Pokemon!"the professor called out to someone that was down the hall and suddenly a woman walked in with the three starter Pokemon following her."And here's your Pokedex."the professor handed over the red square looking device to her."It's a device that all trainers have that tells them everything there is about a Pokemon."he said."Go ahead point your Pokedex at the three Pokemon."Serena did as instructed and decided to first point at the green Pokemon."Chespin,the Spiny Nut 's quills are usually soft but when it flexes them the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.""That's so cool!"she said as she pointed the Pokedex at the fox Pokemon."Fennekin,the Fox 's ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit,it also eats twigs to fill themselves with energy.""Awesome."she said as she point the Pokedex towards the last Pokemon."Froakie,the Bubble Frog creates flexible frubbles from its chest and bubble also reduces the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.""Wow,so this paper thin device is able to tell me about all the Pokemon just by pointing it at them?"Serena said in amazement."Correct,the power of science sure is amazing isn't it?"Professor Sycamore said."It sure is."she said.

"So,which starter are you going to pick?"the professor asked."Oh,I already made my decision the second I left my home."Serena said."That's great,go ahead and pick it then."the professor said as Serena walked towards Fennekin and bended down to greet her new friend."Hi Fennekin,I'm Serena!"I'm choosing you and I hope we get to be great friends!"she said to the fox Pokemon."Kin!"Fennekin replied back happily."Excellent choice,here's Fennekin's Pokeball and some empty ones so you can catch your own Pokemon."the professor said as he handed over the Pokeballs to her."Thanks professor!"Serena said while holding her new friend with her."So,what are you going to now?"Professor Sycamore asked."Right now,I want to head back to Santelune City to see Ash."Alright then,I wish you good luck on your journey!"he said as Serena runs towards the door to leave."Thanks professor!"she said as she ran out happily into the streets to head for Santelune City.


End file.
